


La Vie En Rose

by elusiverose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, POV Third Person, Shyness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Dawn works at Floaroma Town’s flower shop, and starts sending flower bouquets to Champion Cynthia out of admiration. That admiration turns into a crush, though she doesn’t notice it at first. When Floaroma’s flower festival takes place, Cynthia herself attends it, and Dawn, as shy as she is, will have to deal with her feelings for the Champion, wondering if confessing her feelings is worth it as she starts getting to know Cynthia a bit better.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Shirona | Cynthia
Kudos: 40





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve wanted to write a flower au for so long and i have a permanet pokémon brainrot....... so i came up with this for the fictober (´ ∀ ` *)  
> just in case, i’ve done plenty of research on the language of flowers and different pages had different meanings, so i wrote it the way it made more sense to me;;;  
> also dawn is eighteen because it’d be really unsettling and gross if she was ten ewww  
> note: english isn’t my first language  
> disclaimer: i don’t own pokémon  
> that’s it for now, hope you enjoy it!!

Floaroma Town was pretty crowded that time of the year. Spring had just started, and Dawn had plenty of work in the flower shop, arranging flowers and making bouquets for whoever ordered them. Curiously, a big part of the bouquets she was ordered to make were for the Champion of the Sinnoh region, a woman called Cynthia. Dawn had only seen her on TV, but it was enough to tell how beautiful the blonde was. Dawn ended up enjoying Cynthia’s battles, interviews and just everything which had to do with her.

The Champion was an attractive, gentle and strong woman, so Dawn couldn’t help to develop a crush on her probably without even noticing. As time went by, she got used to see every programme Cynthia was appeared in whenever she could, and her admiration – and crush – grew to the point she became one of those people who sent Cynthia flower bouquets. Dawn’s family owned the local flower shop, so she had it easy to send them frequently, though she didn’t mean to be overwhelming.

The first bouquet she made consisted of pink roses, which meant happiness and gentleness, and red carnations, which meant admiration. Dawn had always been a pretty shy girl, so at first she wasn’t sure about putting her name in the note she send along with the bouquets, and opted by signing with just the first letter of her name.

_Hope you like the flowers, I arranged them myself! I’m not really into battling but I really like what you do! Best wishes, D._

Dawn kept sending bouquets to Cynthia almost every week, and usually arranged them as she watched on TV. A lot of people wanted to battle against Cynthia to be become the champion, but none of them could defeat her extremely powerful Garchomp. Dawn wasn’t very fond of battling but found battles really fun and exciting to watch as long as they weren’t excessively violent. Her team wasn’t prepared for battles either; it consisted of Piplup, Riolu, and Togepi, all females and still young and unexperienced. The three of them really loved Dawn and helped her with everything they could, and Dawn appreciated them a whole lot.

Among the bouquets Dawn made for Cynthia once she started having a crush on her, there were orange roses, which meant enthusiasm, and a white hyacinth, which meant loveliness.

In Dawn’s mind, her feelings for Cynthia were a big mess, but she didn’t think much about it. She knew she admired her and was fascinated by her beauty and kindness, but that was all. However, certain friend of hers, Zoey, was the one who opened Dawn’s eyes to the truth.

Zoey was Dawn’s childhood friend, and they’d known each other since they were little kids. Zoey was much more extroverted than Dawn and usually helped her friend with her shyness, something Dawn was always so grateful for.

Dawn had told Zoey about the bouquets she was sending to Cynthia and the reason behind that, and the other girl’s answer was simple and direct.

“You really do have a huuuge crush on her.”

“Do you think so? I don’t even know her.”

“You don’t have to. I bet– no, I _assure_ you plenty of people also have a crush on her just by watching her on TV. You know she also appears in interviews and does more things apart from battling and taking into account how she looks like it’s only normal for you to develop a crush on her.”

“You’re look really cute when you talk about her.”

“Stop it.”

“Look at you, getting embarrassed again. Couldn’t imagine you facing the Champion if that ever happens.”

“Holy Arceus, I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Why not? Let me guess, you don’t think you’ll be able to articulate a word if that happens.”

“Exactly!” Dawn said frustratedly. Zoey kept teasing Dawn about her little crush since she found out, though she never imagined her friend would actually end up facing the Champion.

❖

The flower festival was soon, and Dawn had to make sure all the flowers in the shop were grown and ready to be sold since that day was the perfect opportunity to make more money. A lot of people from all parts of Sinnoh went there because of its fame, it was one of the events of the year. Even Gym Leaders, elite trainers and famous coordinators gathered there to enjoy Floaroma’s peak moment of the year, making Dawn work extra hard.

Though that didn’t mean she disliked it. Sometimes she got stressed or overwhelmed and had to take a break, but still she enjoyed attending people and talking with them, even when she wasn’t an extroverted person. That first day of the flower festival was when it all started.

Dawn was arranging some flowers when the bell up the door sounded. “Hello!” Dawn greeted, turning around to see who was at the door. “How can I hel–” The blonde woman who stood in the doorway left her speechless. Without doubt, in from of Dawn there was none other than the champion Cynthia, entering in her flowery with a tender smile.

“Hello, young lady.” Cynthia said, her voice sweet but mature. “Are you busy right now?”

“No! No I’m not, I-I was just arranging some flowers.” Dawn mumbled, trying to hide the blush covering her cheeks. “H-how can I help you?”

“You see… for some months, someone has been sending me flower bouquets from here, but they always signed up with the letter D, so I don’t know their identity. I just wanted to ask if you know who they are.”

Dawn froze at her words. It couldn’t be happening, Cynthia was in front of her, _actually looking for her_. Words just didn’t come out of her mouth, and the blonde’s expression turned into a worried one.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yes, I am. How do I say this… uh… I-I… I’m…”

“Dawn?” Her mother called from inside the shop. “Who is it? Oh my god, you’re Champion Cynthia! I’m honoured to have you here, how can I help you?”

The Champion asked her mother about the mysterious person who sent her flowers after the name D, but she couldn’t give her any useful information. Tons of people ordered bouquets and flowers every day and she couldn’t remember the names of all of them. Cynthia left with an equally sad and worried expression. However, she told Dawn’s mother she was staying in Floaroma Town for the flower festival, so Dawn had plenty of opportunities to confess – or at least to try it – both her feelings and identity.

When she left the shop a few minutes after her turn finished, Zoey was waiting for her in the doorway. “So? How did it go?”

“What?”

“I saw champion Cynthia entering the shop some hours ago. I guessed you’d probably had a panic attack when you saw her since I was also shocked to see her here, but anyway, what did she wanted?”

“She was looking for me. I mean, for D. The person who sent her all the bouquets.”

“No way, that’s amazing! So did you tell her? Did you confess?”

“Zoey!”

“Just spill it!”

“I…” Dawn sighed, disappointed with herself. “I couldn’t tell her. I got nervous and forgot how to articulate words.”

“Dawn!”

“What did you want me to do? She’s even more breath-taking when you see her face to face! And I couldn’t ever imagine she was going to come here for real.”

“You really do have a big crush on her.” Zoey teased. “And now you know she’s interested in you, this is getting even better.”

“Maybe she just wanted to thank me for the flowers.”

“Come on Dawn, thousands of people send her flowers very often and you know that better than anyone, but she hasn’t really looked personally for any of them.”

“As long as we know.”

“You’re unbelievable. Have at least a bit of hope.”

“That’s the point, what if I have hopes and then she just wants to say a friendly thank you?”

“I see your point, but is that really a problem? I mean, plenty of people would give a lot just to talk to her. And you’ll get over the crush if that happens.”

“I don’t know Zoey, this whole situation is really embarrassing…”

“Do you want me to tell her?”

“Uh?! No no no no, don’t even dare. I want to do it myself.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“She told my mom she’ll stay in Floaroma until the Flower Festival ends. I have the whole week.”

“I wouldn’t wait a second more. Think about it, she’s the Champion. She’ll be surrounded by fans plenty of times.”

“That only makes it worse.”

“Okay, first you need to calm down. Try to focus on the flower shop or your Pokémon and think thigs over again.”

“Alright. I-I’ll find another chance. I hope.” She said the last two words in a whisper.

During the flower festival, the shop was always full of people, and Dawn didn’t really have the time to think a lot about Cynthia. Her main worry was the idea of making the Champion uncomfortable if case she told her about the crush. She didn’t exactly know who Dawn was after all.

Seeing Dawn was spacing out a bit too much, her Piplup grabbed the hem of her skirt, signalling to the door with her flippers, while Riolu and Togepi nodded energetically. They were telling her to take a break. “Alright, you win.”

After telling her mom she was going out, Dawn took her three little Pokémon to a place they all knew very well. Behind Floaroma, there was a terrace with thousands and thousands of flowers and trees. It was a really calmed place in which Dawn liked to relax.

Sitting under a tree, Dawn was feeding her three Pokémon when she heard footsteps. Riolu’s ears moved instantly, looking around for whoever was getting closer them as Piplup and Togepi shielded Dawn protectively. Cynthia’s figure carefully came into their field of vision, making Dawn’s face lit up almost instantly.

“Calm down, you three.” Dawn called them gently. “She’s no threat.”

“It really depends on the context.” Cynthia joked. “But indeed, I didn’t come here with the intention of threatening anyone.” The Champion’s gaze analysed her surroundings. “Do you mind if I stay here for a while?”

“No.” Dawn shook her head quickly. “Not at all.”

“Thank you. I really need a bit of peace right now.”

Dawn’s heart was beating like crazy, but she tried to keep her cool. “Tired of crowds?”

“A bit. You too?”

“Partly. I just come here often when I need to think or be alone for a little while.” Cynthia quickly took the hint; something was making Dawn spin her head.

“I get what you mean. This place is quite peaceful and… colourful.” Cynthia said, her eyes trailing through the thousands of flowers around them. “I don’t mean to pry, but may I know what’s bothering you?”

Still keeping their distance, Dawn looked up the sky, and came to the conclusion that telling Cynthia wouldn’t hurt. Though that didn’t mean she had to say any names. “It’s not exactly a bother. There’s… someone I like.” Dawn started. “And I’ve been trying to tell them. But I’m a disaster when it comes to expressing myself. Just standing next to them makes me feel nervous.”

“I see. What’s your relationship with that person?”

Dawn chuckled. “That’s the funny part. They know I exist, but not who I am, for lack of a better way of expressing it.”

“Can you elaborate on that?” Cynthia asked with an amused tone.

“I’ll try.” Riolu came closer to her, and she gently petted her head while speaking. “Imagine you send a letter to someone you admire a lot. That person would know you exist, but not your face or your name. And you’ll still like them. Well, something like that.”

“I understand. It’s a bit complicated, and it really depends on the person. People who are usually aware they have a lot of fans tend to know that kind of scenarios could happen.”

“Then do you think it’d be wise to tell them?”

“At least tell them you admire them. Though you need to have in mind people aren’t always the way they appear to be on the media. In case you got to know that person face to face, then it’d be another story.”

Dawn smiled for herself. Easily reading her mind, Riolu moved away from Dawn and run around the flowers, looking for something. Meanwhile, Piplup and Togepi were playing and bickering – in a friendly way – with each other.

“So, if I got to know the person in real life, telling them how I feel is a good idea?”

“If you still like them, then sure.” Cynthia felt something poking at her leg and saw Dawn’s Riolu offering her a bunch of daisies.

Dawn blushed. Daisies meant _hope_.

“Thank you, little one.” Gently taking the flowers from Riolu, Cynthia gave the Pokémon a head pat. “Your Pokémon look cheerful.”

“They love to hang around here since they were little.”

“I definitely see why.” Slowly, Cynthia got closer to Dawn. “Have you ever thought about travelling through the region with them?”

“Plenty of times, though I’m not sure if travelling is for me. I like working in the flower shop, and I only want them to grow healthy and happily.” Dawn said, gesturing at her Pokémon with her head.

“That’s also a valid option, if it’s what you want.”

“My friend Zoey asked me to travel with her though. Maybe one day we will.”

“Sometimes it helps to find out your path in life. It did for me.”

Dawn and Cynthia kept chatting about unimportant things for a while, just enjoying the company of each other. Dawn’s nervousness vanished little by little the more time they spent together, confirming even more her crush on the Champion. Cynthia found Dawn really endearing. The younger was clever, kind and sincere, her company was really pleasing.

When it got a bit late, they both got back, agreeing about wanting to repeat their afternoon chattering another time if they had the occasion. Arriving again at the flower shop, Dawn took off her shoes and sat on the bed, hugging her knees as she gestured her Pokémon to gather around her. “What should I do? Do I tell her?” The three of them nodded instantly.

With a giggle, Dawn lied down and got lost inside her thoughts. She supposed Cynthia would stay in Floaroma until the flower festival ended, and that was a week. She had that one week to think about either telling her or not. For the following days, Dawn tried to confess many times. Like, many times. For her surprise, Cynthia visited the flower shop more than once in order to just talk to her or asking her questions about flower language – which Dawn very pleasantly answered.

With each one of Cynthia’s visits, Dawn felt visibly less nervous and found herself enjoying Cynthia as the person she was, not the Sinnoh Champion. Cynthia thought Dawn was an interesting girl and found herself wanting her company more than expected.

Just one day before the flower festival ended, Dawn made up her mind. She was going to tell Cynthia; it was her last chance. Waiting until noon to leave the shop and with just Riolu out of her Pokéball, she took several breaths and looked for the Champion in every corner of Floaroma but didn’t find her. Dawn got a bit stressed since the thought that Cynthia already left was starting to haunt her.

Just when she was about to give up, she spotted the woman she was looking not far to the Pokémon Center, and quickly run until she was by her side. “Cynthia!”

“Oh, hi Dawn.” The Champion smiled tenderly. “You wanted something?”

“Yes.” Already feeling the light blush on her cheeks, Dawn kept talking in almost whispers. “Can we go somewhere more private? I need to tell you something.”

“You see, I’m a bit tired right now so–”

“It’ll be just a moment.” Dawn said a bit louder. “Please.”

Cynthia looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to them. “Alright.” They made their way into the coffee shop near the Pokémon Center, and Dawn spent the whole time fidgeting with her hands.

“What do you need?” Cynthia asked one they sat down.

“Uhm.” Dawn clear her throat. _Come on Dawn, straight to the point. Don’t even think about it._ “I’m D.”

“Excuse me?” Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

“I-I mean. I’m the person who sent you all those bouquets. You came looking for me some days ago in the flower shop, but I got nervous and couldn’t tell you about it. I know you probably just want to thank me, but still I felt like I needed to tell you. I’m sorry.”

With her head lowered, Dawn couldn’t see how Cynthia’s eyes widened as she processed the information, and a kind smile grew on her face. “Dawn.” Cynthia could tell Dawn was incredibly embarrassed, only a few days knowing her were enough to know what kind of person she was. Lifting one of her hands, she gently lifted Dawn’s head by her chin. “Look at me.”

Dawn felt her heart hammering against her chest but didn’t look away. “Yes?” She stuttered.

“I’ll be honest with you.” Cynthia started as she moved away her hand. “When I first came here, I _did_ want just to thank you. I’m always grateful to all the people who send me gifts, but your bouquets specifically caught my attention. At first, I thought the flowers were chosen randomly, but out of curiosity, I looked up flower language one day and asked you that one time, and remembered each one of the bouquets you sent me. As time passed by, each one had a more… _passionate_ meaning, so to speak. It started with admiration, loveliness, kindness, and it ended in pure love. Taking into account you work at the flower shop and have a very advanced knowledge of flower language it’s complicated to think it’s just a coincidence.”

Dawn took a deep breath before answering. Even if her heart was beating incredibly fast and her cheeks couldn’t get any redder, Dawn realized she wasn’t so nervous anymore. She realized knowing Cynthia as the person she was in real life had really helped, and even if her voice was low and trembling, she spoke with confidence.

“It’s not. I sent them knowing what they meant but couldn’t ever imagine you were going to figure that out – no offence, let alone come here looking for me. I’m feeling a bit awkward right now, but I’m glad you didn’t take it as something bad.” She closed her eyes and breathed again, though Cynthia wasn’t rushing her. “As you can see, I’m not very good at expressing my feelings and I’m struggling to look at you in the eyes. But thanks to the other conversation we had the other day, I found the courage to tell you.”

“Then do you think you have the courage to tell me what you exactly feel for me?”

“The flowers express it themselves.” Dawn said, averting her eyes in shyness.

“Do you like me, Dawn?” Cynthia then asked directly.

“Eh?” Dawn was stuttering mess again. “O-of course I like you! Y-you’re strong, smart, beautiful, kind–”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” The Champion quickly added. “I mean if you romantically like me for real, not just the image you had of me. If you’d like me to put it another way, if you have a crush on me. Thanks for the compliments, by the way.”

 _It’s time._ She said to herself. _I cannot deny it anymore, it’s no use. Come on Dawn, just say yes. Say it._ “I-I…” _Say it._ Looking at Cynthia straight in the eyes, she said it. “I have a crush on you.”

“I knew it.”

“Then wh–”

“But I wanted to hear it from you. Your body language and reactions make it very obvious. Now, as to answer your… confession, I–”

“You don’t have to!” Dawn hurried to say. “It’s alright.”

“But what if I want to answer?”

“Oh.” Dawn muttered. “Then I suppose you can do it.”

“Good.” Cynthia chuckled. “I’ll be straight to the point if you don’t mind.” Dawn nodded nervously. “I’m flattered by the effort you put in every flower you sent me, and also the fact that you have feelings for me. You’re adorable, and I loved that I got to know you a bit more before having this conversation.”

“Why?”

“Because now I know I definitely want to keep seeing you and know you better.”

Dawn was left speechless and with her face incredibly hot. Words got stuck in her throat. Her Riolu gently grabbed her sleeve and made a noise, trying to get her to speak. “… Really? Are you serious?” She then managed to say.

“I’m always serious when it comes to how I feel. I can’t say I’m in love right now, that’s a very strong word, but I’ve grown to like you. And I definitely want to know more about you.”

One of Dawn’s hands went to her face, covering half of it. “I can’t believe this is happening. It feels surreal.” Moving the hand away and looking up to lock her eyes with Cynthia’s, Dawn felt both nervous and relaxed at the same time. It was weird. “I’m happy.”

Cynthia’s hand slowly went to take one of Dawn’s. “You’re really lovely, you know?”

“This is embarrassing.” Dawn giggled.

After giving them each other’s phone numbers and Cynthia assured Dawn many times she meant everything she said, they left the Pokémon Center. It was dark, and there were barely people outside. Cynthia walked Dawn back to her house – who was next to the flower shop, and before saying goodbye to each other, Dawn put Riolu back inside her Pokéball so they could be completely alone.

“I’ll call you.” Cynthia told her. “I promise.”

Dawn nodded. “Do it when you’re not busy, okay?”

Her words earned a giggle from Cynthia. “Don’t worry about that, I know how to balance my Champion duties with my personal life.”

Dawn’s face went crimson red instantly. _I’m her personal life now._ “Wow.” Before Cynthia could answer and quickly looking around, Dawn took Cynthia’s hands in hers and stood on her tiptoes. Giving Cynthia plenty of time to reject the gesture, Dawn closed her eyes and got her face closer to the blonde’s, and Cynthia responded by resting her hands onto Dawn’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss her. It was soft, kind and gentle, lasting only a few seconds.

Pulling back and moving one of her hands to Dawn’s cheek, Cynthia smiled. “Good night, Dawn. Talk to you soon.”


End file.
